heroes_of_galderonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Human Kingdom
The most adaptable and well rounded of the races. Humans are great fisherman, and a large part of Galderon's politics. Of all the races in Galderon, humans sometimes fall behind in attributes. However, their multitude of spells and styles often lead to victory. Not to mention their raw willpower. In that, they are unmatched. Territory Dang it Julian The humans make up a large part of Galderon, with a diverse section of terrain in their territory. They have a forest, river, the islands, lake, and a large chunk of plains. Humans are great farmers, and their territory is very fertile in much of the plains. The human's land extends from the edges of Fae'lif, along the outlying desert regions, and along the Rift to the ocean. Humans have a remarkable way of living off the land, and have numerous settlements around. Temat Forest This forest covers the very edge of the human territories. It is circled by Sylfion Lake, the North and South Cerwash rivers, and the ocean. Near the bottom of Temat Forest are the Chain Islands. The forest is frequented by loggers and trappers, who make their living of the trees and wildlife within. Temat is not as dense as Fae'lif, but the pines can still provide an easy environment to get lost in. Cerwash Rivers and Sylfion It is only natural to group the Cerwash and Sylfion, as they are all connected. The North Cerwash flows eastward from the ocean, along the edge of Fae'lif. It extends a little beyond the boundary of Fae'lif before banking southward. It continues south until emptying into Sylfion lake. This lake used to be an elven possesion, hence the name. Sylfion is an example of the culture mixing between all the races. It is heavily fished in, and the center of the human section. Many a village are located on it's shores. The Southern Cerwash is a short river that flows from the southern tip of Sylfion. It is short, and heads south into the ocean. The Chain Islands These islands extend from the tip of the termat forest, out into the ocean. They were once part of the continent, but time has eroded away the land until only the higher elevations appear above the water. They are great spots for fisherman, and a common port area. The individual islands are, from top to bottom, called Beir, Norwin, Feshtan, Hodar, and Crevin. Government Current Government Monarchy. Ranks: King. Great Lord. Ambassador. Council Member. Common folk. Rank description: King '- '''Leader of the Human Kingdom. All decisions are passed to him for approval. Whether that be a war declaration, trade agreement, peace treaty and so on. King is passed down the family line. '''Great Lord' '- '''The Human Kingdom has 4 Great Lords. Each dominate an area of the Kingdom. A Great Lord is selected by the King and Council. '''Ambassador' '- ' Council Member '-' Common folk '-' Previous Forms of Government Read Current Government. Proposed Forms of Government Text. Kings through time King Orbis The first King of the Human Kingdom. Steps down. Dead. Karchev Solius Steps down under the Human Civil War. Missing, presumed Dead. King Leon Solius Steps down because of unknown reasons. Dead. King Quark Krona Murdered. Emperor Syris Hyran Krona Leaves Galderon. King Absalon Krona Appointed to rule while Syris is away. Steps down when Quark Krona returns. King Quark Krona Return from hiding. Steps down. Historical moments Human, Orc, Dwarf vs The Elf War. - The first recorded war. King Orbis join forced with the Orcs and Dwarf against the Elf. The Demon Battle. - Demons attack the Human Kingdom. Especially the Noble House Krona and Hyran Army is attacked and almost enslaved. Quark Krona, Lord by that time is able to kill one of the Demon Lords in Hyran Castle, giving him the ownership of The Demon Blade. Hyran HQ is attacked and only spared from the void by. Human Civil War. - Noble House Krona and Noble House Xavier rebel against King Karchev Solius. The tensions between Krona and Solius is on it highest and fight between them break out in a full Civil War. Noble House Krona and their allies demand that the King steps down and allow others to go forward and save the Kingdom. The King, being sick, was not able to attend the Kingdom. Krona and Xavier claim the King hides behind strong walls and avoids the Council. This lead to a long fight between the two sides. However, to everyones surprise, King Karchev Solius accepts the resign terms and steps down from the throne. You can read the treaty here. The fight for the throne. - War on the Stronghold of Ice, also known as the Orc War. Tensions over the possession of the human made Stronghold, over the decades had been taut. After orcish raids on Human lands, the Humans decided that they would deal with the raiders, hiding in the stronghold. After many days and 3 sieges, the Human, Elf and Dwarven forces stormed the walls, incapacitated the hostile orcs and forced their leaders to sign a peace treaty. The Elf Watch Problem. - After the War on The Stronghold of Ice did peace follow. King Quark made new laws to prevent the bandits to ever raid again, and he formed "The Noble Guards". ''The Noble Guards served as a police force and was to take care of any problem makers in the name of the King. Mainwhile was a Guild named The Watch getting powerful in The Elven Territories. The Guild consited mostly of Elves, but had also Human, Dwarf and Orcs members. The Elf Watch was also peace makers. They dominated many regions, most of the time without the local government's approval. King Quark Krona did not like the idea that the Elves interfered with the Human Kingdom and gave the Guild a ultimatum. It can be read here. This did not stop the Elf Watch however, and King Quark sent in his Noble Guard. (Due to meta gaming was King Quark later "killed" for this. However no one saw what the Noble Guard did, and I repeat ''no one saw what happened.) King Quark Krona did together with a squad of Noble Guards enter Brimhaven with a airship. The Elf Watch had their biggest HQ in the Human territory here. King Quark commanded the Guards to kill the Mayor and all Elf Watch members. It would later be declared that Orc raiders had attacked the city. Murder on King Quark Krona. - Coursed by The Elf Watch Problem and the tensions between the Elf Leaders and the Human King is King Quark Krona assainted in his own Castle in Rogath. However, the Royal Family Krona send another family member to Galderon to try take back the throne. Emperor Syris Krona success and change the Nation name to The Human Empire and is crowned Human Emperor. (Note: julianf007 plays all the Krona Family Characters) Orc, Dwarf vs Elf tensions. -The Human Kingdom was neutral. You can read more about this here. Royal Marriage. - The Return of King Quark Krona. -Several years later do King Quark Krona return to Galderon from his hidding. He arrive in Rogath the day before the Royal Wedding and hide his identity until after the wedding. He then command King Absalon (Note: Quark Krona is Absalon's uncle) To step down and leave Galderon. Absalon's wife is sent back to Saryris Empire. Culture The Humans have a distinct culture with some regional differences, they are some events that persist throughout human culture though.. Tournaments Tournaments are grand events, hosted by a member of nobility, from Landed Knight up to King. Tournaments are traditionally held in celebration of something, i.e. A coronation or wedding. Different tournaments have different rules, for example some may exclude non-humans from participating. Each event costs money to participate in and in the melee, the winner often gets to keep his fallen enemies' armour and weapons, which the loser can ransom. Events: The Melee: The Melee is something of a mock battle, the participants enter into an arena with their weapon of choice. Once the melee begins, they participants will engage in a brutal free-for-all until one participant stands. Some versions of this include teams or pairs. Archery contest: This event can differ depending on the tournament. Accuracy contest: The Accuracy contest is open for all people, not just archers. There are targets which the participants fire at, with the goal of hitting their mark. If a person misses, they are eliminated and in the next round, the mark is harder to hit. Live target: This version is very similar to the accuracy contest, apart from the target being live. Only archers, who are able to imbue their weapons with poison and other effects are able to enter this event. There will be a live target, often a pig, but in some more 'barbaric' tournaments, a prisoner is used. It is the archer's duty to do a certain amount of damage to the target and then take a shot from further back. The Race: The race is simple, all participants mount a pig and lead their mount with a carrot-on-a-stick around the course as fast as possible, the first man to finish the track wins. All participants are required to bring their own mount, carrots and sticks. Noble Houses Read here .